Eye Hole
by eseli
Summary: Haruto gets curious about Tron's galaxy eye. Tron/Haruto and M for gore.


Numerous screens on the wall played cartoons, their speakers blasting the over emphasized noises for two little boys sat together in the only chair in the room. The chair was just big enough for Tron and Haruto to sit side by side, Tron with his arms around the other and his mask discarded on the floor.

"Isn't this nice, Haruto? We have this all to ourselves, and we can call for V to get anything we want." Haruto didn't respond, not even when Tron rubbed his strange galaxy cheek against his own. It felt strangely cool and gel-like, almost as though he could push through it if he tried…

"You're all that I want right now though, Haruto," he used his finger tips to gently turn Haruto's face away from watching the cartoons to look at him, "you and that special power of yours." He gave Haruto a kiss, giggling as he pulled away, "I bet that felt funny, didn't it?"

Haruto simply stated into his eyes curiously. That black part where his eye should be looked like a hole, maybe he could just sorta… As he reached up, Tron moved his arms down to wrap around his waist in the expectation that Haruto was finally going to hug back, but instead Haruto place one hand on Tron's neck and the other on his cheek just below the black hole.

"What are you doing, Haruto? Don't you want to cuddle?" Tron cooed at him, only to be ignored. He flinched when his little companion prodded where his eye should be, "ah, don't touch there," but before he had the chance to swat the hand away, Haruto pushed two fingers in. Tron let out a scream, much to Haruto's unshown delight, and began to tremble in pain.

When V tried to enter the room, Tron yelled at him to leave again before he could see what was going on. He gasped as Haruto pushed his fingers in further, now up to his first knuckle. "Is… is that fun for you, Haruto?" Tears were already starting to pour out of his real eye, it hurt so much but at the same time he was strangely enjoying it. This was probably going to end horribly, but that was in the back of Tron's mind as he spoke, "go on… you can push… as deep in as you want… Haruto…" He gasped and groaned as Haruto forced his fingers further into his eye hole.

To the younger boy, it felt like he was pushing his fingers into a cool, wet substance that was thicker than fudge. He wondered if it ended or if it went on forever, not that he could fit more than his two fingers in to find out. After his second knuckle passed into the eye, Tron's tears started to get bloody and his vocalizations more pained. He stopped; it must be hurting more, so why was Tron letting him continue?

"Go on… Haruto… You can keep going… if you want…" Tron told him breathlessly, making an effort to smile at him.

Was he one of those masochist people? Haruto had been told about them: strange people who enjoyed pain. Perhaps he could be gentle for a moment though, before he caused him more pain, so leaning forward, Haruto licked the bloody tears from Tron's cheek.

Tron let out a pleasant sigh, closing his eye as he enjoyed the contrast in feelings. Shame he couldn't close the other one around Haruto's fingers, which were now pushing further in and drawing more whines and groans out of his mouth. Who knew that such a pain could feel so pleasurable? Once Haruto could push no further in, he crooked his fingers as much as he could (which wasn't actually very much), causing Tron to yelp.

Haruto had fun moving his fingers inside of Tron's eye and listening to the screams and yells that he made for a good long while before finally pulling out of Tron. His fingers were now covered in a syrupy liquid that was clear, but tinted with something red; was it blood? He wasn't quite sure what to do about it, but he didn't have to think about it for more than a few seconds because Tron had gently pulled his hand down to his mouth and stuck his fingers inside, licking and sucking the liquid Tron had finished, he placed a kiss on Haruto's knuckles, "thank you Haruto, you taught me something new today."

Haruto finally spoke, too curious to stay quiet this time, "something new? What is it?"

"That I never want to give you up!~"


End file.
